


The Impossible Stars

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Blurbs [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: Shuri asks your brother Thor how to aak you out, and he has the perfect date idea.
Relationships: Shuri (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Blurbs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909405
Kudos: 9





	The Impossible Stars

“Thor!” Shuri cheered as the God clamored into her lab, “Welcome to my lab.”

After the fall of Asgard, its people had nowhere to go but Earth. The Wakandans were very generous, allowing as many as possible to live in their country and helping them restart their lives. You were one of the many residents staying in Wakanda and had become fast friends with Shuri when you began to assist her in the lab. But little to your knowledge, the princess had begun to develop feelings for you, and you would be lying if you said the same wasn’t happening to you.

“It’s an honor, young Panther.” Thor replied just as cheerily. “What was it you needed to speak with me about?”

Shuri sighed, “It’s about (Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N).”

Thor blinked, he knew you and your family very well on Asgard. “She’s not causing trouble, is she?”

“No, no, not that,” The princess wrung her hands together, “I was just, uh, I was thinking…”

“Ah, I see,” Thor said with a chuckle, “Young love.”

“It’s not- I don’t- I just wanted-”

“You need my help in asking her on a Midgardian ‘date’?” Thor smiled.

Shuri gave in, heat spreading across her face. “Yeah, if you don’t mind.”

Thor sat on one of the lab chairs. “For as long as I’ve known her, she’s loved the stars. Maybe you could introduce her to the stars of Midgard?”

Shuri nodded, a plan beginning to form in her mind, “Yeah, I like that.”

Footsteps echoed from the upper floor as you entered the lab and made your way down to the main work area. “Good afternoon, everyone.”

“(Y/N)!”

You turned to see the pair smiling at you. You gave a quick bow to your king, who only waved you off and nudged you towards the princess.

“Shuri!” You pulled the girl into a hug. “What’s going on?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go stargazing later?”

You quirked an eyebrow at her, “Stargazing?”

“I- uh,” Shuri’s heart began to beat faster, “I mean if you don’t want to-”

You interrupted her nervous ramble, grabbing her hands gently. “I’d love to.”

“Good,” Shuri said, regaining her composure. “Besides, Wakanda is best seen at night.”

* * *

“That’s the Ursa major.” You watched Shuri point at a group of stars, “And those over there are the Big and Little Dipper.”

You watched as she traced the stars with her finger, making the pictures become clearer.

“And what’s that one?” You pointed away from the constellations Shuri had shown you.

“That’s Orion. See,” Shuri traced a line across the sky, “That’s his belt.”

You were speechless at the sight. You looked at the stars of the new planet, wanting to memorize every shape and shine.

Shuri, on the other hand, wasn’t looking at the stars. She was watching you, watching as your eyes grew wide at the sights in the night sky. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” You smiled as you turned to look at Shuri, “Perfect.”

You had always loved a good fairytale, stories of damsels in distress and knights in shining armor, dragons and serpents and unicorns. Even in these times, these terrible, horrid times, you dreamed, hoped, wished. You wished upon a star because stars were magic, and you knew that the stars were eternal.

Now Shuri, she was a woman of science. She believed in facts, like how stars are just exploding balls of hydrogen and helium gas. They burn and fade over time, and thus begins the cycle over again. But god, when she looked in your eyes she could see the glitters and luminosity of the impossible stars.


End file.
